


The Road Trip

by Walsingham



Category: Gavin & Stacey
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is definitely /not/ my best work. I had no inspiration and I was supposed to be writing something on the subject 'road trip', hence the name. I do apologise in advance for what you're about to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Trip

   Smithy leant against the car, the petrol pump held loosely in his hand. He breathed deeply, smelling the fumes of the petrol.

   "Get a move on, Smithy! We gotta be in Barry at twelve," Gavin called from inside the car.

   "Right you are, Gav-lar!" Smithy called back, pulling out the pump and hooking it back up to the station. He grabbed his wallet from the front seat and walked into the little shop. Humming happily to himself, he snatched up a packet of crisps as he walked to the counter.

   "Number six and the crisps please," he said. He paid and walked back to the car. He climbed into the front seat and threw the packet of crisps at Gavin. Gavin picked them up and glanced at the flavouring.

   "Barbeque? You've gotta be kidding me," he said, pulling open the packet.

   "What? They're good!" Smithy replied, pulling out of the petrol station.

   "Yeah, but they don't taste like barbeque, do they?"

   Smithy shrugged and grabbed a handful of crisps.

   "Just 'cause you've grown up with Mick cooking your meat," he said.

   "Oi. You've had your fair share, you lump!" Gavin retaliated, munching on a few crisps. He chewed slowly, thoughtfully, then shrugged and reached into the packet for some more.

   They drove in companionable silence, eating the crisps. One of them would occasionally say something they saw, thought, or remembered, but the conversations were short. The long silences weren't uncomfortable, it was just that both men had a lot on their minds. They couldn't wait to see their girls, and boy, in Smithy's case. They had been away too long.

   Sooner than expected, Smithy had paid the toll, and they were driving on Welsh roads.

   When they did finally pull up outside Gwen's house, Stacey was already banging on the passenger window, a smile lighting up her face. Gavin opened the door and got out, immediately smothered by Stacey's hug. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.

   "Oh, I've missed you, babes!" she said, kissing her husband.

   "You too, baby," Gavin said, returning the kiss.

   Behind them, Ness came out and walked up to Smithy, who was heaving himself out of the car, with Neil on her hip.

   "Hey Smithy, what's occurring?" she said, holding her hand out. Smithy took it and shook. Suddenly, he pulled her closer and kissed her. Ness was stunned. She didn't move until Smithy pulls away.

   "Hey hey hey! What was that for?" Ness cried when she was unfrozen.

   "Ness, stop it. The trip made me realise something. I realised I missed you, and baby Neil. I don't want to leave you two again, not without knowing you'll still be there when I get back," Smithy replied, looking down at his shoes. Surprisingly gently, Ness put her hand under his chin and forced him to look up at her. His eyes were wet and shiny.

   "And I don't want you to leave again until I know you'll come back for us," Ness said, and she kissed him again.

   Behind them, Bryn started clapping. Gwen joined in. Jason, Mick and Pam came outside to see what was happening, before joining in the applause. 

   "About bloody time!" Bryn sniggered.

   

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terribleness.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
